Mi amado homofobico
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Endou ama en secreto a kazemaru, quien esconde un trajico pasado... A pesar de todo, el castaño no se rendira, ¿su terquedad lograra atrapar el corazon del azulado? yaoi


**Hi! Si, si ya se… ¿tú de nuevo? Hahaha pero aquí estoy**

**Bueno, como verán este fic es sobre mi pareja predilecta, favorita y personalmente la más complicada, claro está gracias a mi amado amor platónico Ichirouta Kazemaru… **

**el siempre tan lleno de inseguridades, pero aun así lo amo…**

**es más, creo que es eso precisamente lo que más me gusta del (¿sonó cruel cierto XD?) en fi, como siempre un verso o dicho y luego la historia… espero que no se duerman hahaha**

''_la ventaja de estar separados, es que estamos juntos… no importa si no estoy a tu lado, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Porque no hay nada más grande para mí que tu amistad''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

''MI AMADO HOMOFOBICO''

(ENDOUXKAZEMARU)

Esa mañana en el salón 3-B de la secundaria Raimon

-¡Muy buenos días Kaze-chan!- saluda animadamente el capitán de Inazuma Japón a su amigo peli-azul, se sienta a su lado como siempre, esperando a que el profesor llegue al aula

-buenos días Endou-kun- respondió correspondiendo con una linda sonrisa serrando el libro que estaba leyendo

-traje algo para ti- le dice sacando un pequeño paquete de su mochila colocándolo en la mesa de su compañero

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mirando con interés la cajita-oh! Galletas de chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas, gracias Endou-kun!- emocionado, toma una galleta y comienza a comerla siendo observado por el castaño-¿quieres una?- pregunto inocente acercándole una galleta poblada de chispitas

-n-no gracias, son para ti- sonrojándose un poco, como amaba la inocencia de Kazemaru, su belleza y su espíritu de competición sana, su compañerismo y su inteligencia lo hacían enamorarse más….si, así es, Zatoru Endou está enamorado… ¿Qué cómo se dio cuenta? Pues no es tan despistado como parece

-no te preocupes- sonríe de nuevo, coloca velozmente la galleta en la boca del moreno en el momento en que este quería replicar

-Ka-kaze-chan- el portero no podía hablar, ya que si lo hacía era probable que se atragantara con la deliciosa galleta, solo atino a sonrojarse mas

-¿esta rica no?- pregunto el oji-almendra mientras comía otra de esas galletitas

-s-sí, están…m-muy ricas- respondió mirando a su pupitre, evitando así que el peli-azul lo viera

-¿Qué tienes…no te gusto?- coloca una cara de tristeza que de inmediato dejo embobado al castaño

-…no n-nada…mira ese es el profesor- suspira luego de salir de su transe mientras el nombrado entra al salón para comenzar con sus sabias palabras-*hoy será un día largo*-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

luego de clases, el número 1 y el número 2 de Inazuma Japón decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el parque que estaba en frente del instituto, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de Sakura para poder contemplar más de cerca el pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a ellos

-Kaze-chan…- llamo el moreno a su acompañante, este volteo su rostro para verlo

-sí, dime-

-*¿qué le digo?*-pensaba frustrado el portero, ver el rostro tan sereno del peli-azul y esos ojos…lo hacían descolocarse totalmente*debo decirle ahora, luego será tarde, se me ira el coraje…si, debe ser ya!...tal vez…*-

-¿Endou?-

-yo quería saber tu opinión de algo Kaze-chan- tal vez así comprendería, el peli-azul sonrió y luego asintió-veras…yo conozco a un amigo de Kido…si, y… él está enamorado de su mejor amigo y…. no sabe cómo decírselo y…-

-Endou-kun, d-debo irme-tomo su morral y como hoja de otoño salió velozmente en dirección a su casa, seguido por un consternado capitán que solo se repetía *eres un idiota Zatoru Endou*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de correr un par de cuadras el atolondrado moreno llego a la casa de su amigo, quien minutos antes había salido huyendo por alguna extraña razón que pronto averiguaría, sin pensarlo dos veces toco con algo de insistencia la puerta

-Kaze-chan, ábreme por favor- pedía ya desesperado

-vete Endou, te veré mañana-'Endou' el castaño se sorprendió, luego de ganar la copa del mundo él y el defensa se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y tenían más confianza como para usar las terminaciones 'chan' y 'kun'

-Kaze-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue por algo que dije?- le pregunto confundido atreves de la puerta, esta e abre lentamente dejando ver una cabellera larga y azulada atada a una coleta naranja

-yo…lo siento, no sé porque me comporte así ¿quieres pasar?-propone un tanto triste, el capitán asiente y entra al acogedor hogar del peli-azul

-no te preocupes- se sienta en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, al frente de él, Kazemaru

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunta cohibiéndose el oji-almendra

-si claro, lo que sea- no podía estar más preocupado, por la expresión de su amado y esas reacciones era obvio que algo le preocupaba, y temía ser él el problema

-yo… ¿yo conozco al amigo de Kido?- pregunto con una mirada de miedo y curiosidad

-no, no lo conoces- mintió- ¿qué sucede?-

-no puedo decírtelo, lo siento-bajo su cabeza, ¡ni siquiera al gran Zatoru Endou que tolo lo cura y todo lo puede! Se lo diría…esto tiene que ser grave, y ya no hay dudas

-somos los mejores amigos, puedes confiar en mi-intenta convencerlo, como ve que el pequeño nostálgico no se mueve, se levanta y se acerca hasta él, coloca con cuidado su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo pero este hace algo que de seguro ni el mismo se esperaba… ¿o sí? Con todas sus fuerzas azoto la mano que se posiciono en su hombro segundos atrás, levantándose de golpe y ¿alejándose? Si, el peli-azul comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia atrás con un semblante de terror en su rostro-kaze…- soba un poco su muñeca e intenta acercarse pero, al darse cuenta del terror que sentía su amigo y por más que quería abrazarlo y protegerlo, decidió quedarse de pie, esperando a lo lejos a que el peli-azul reaccionara…quería llorar, ambos querían llorar, uno por sus fantasmas del pasado, los cuales amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo, y el otro por el simple hecho de encontrarse en esta situación tan triste con el ser que más ha amado en su corta vida… y se pondría peor

-… y-yo…Endou, yo…- su rostro aun mostraba el miedo y la frustración que tenía escondida segura en lo más profundo de su ser, evitando así que escapara, y comenzara a lastimar a aquellos que quería, pero ese día…tenía que ser precisamente ese día… y con él-la verdad es que…- de sus ojos comenzaron a bajar amargas lágrimas de dolor, no quería desmoronarse, pero ya era tarde-tenía 5 años…c-cuando un, un chico de 14 intento…intento, el intento…-solo recordarlo le producía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, una correntie eléctrica nada agradable, como un golpe dado por un látigo a tu piel mojada… si, así se sentía-intento abusar de mi numerosas veces- los ojos del moreno no podían estar más abiertos

-¿q-que?- ese chico tan sereno, alegre, inteligente, atento, inocente, tierno y humilde, temperamental en ocasiones y algo competitivo… no esto, esto no era posible, la ira y la impotencia invadió de inmediato a Endou ¿Quién fue? Era lo que quería saber, para buscarlo hasta por debajo de las rocas y entrarlo a patada y puñetazos, morir era poco de lo que se merecía ese imbécil por haber tratado de tocar a su amado, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, debía ser fuerte o al menos aparentarlo, para así transmitirle algo de confianza a si lastimado amigo

-me da miedo…lo lamento mucho-sus lágrimas no paraban, lo que ese bestia intento hacerle no tenía perdón, y las inseguridades venían inconscientemente de ese preciso punto el; ''soy débil y debo hacerme más fuerte'' se debía precisamente a estas raíces tan horribles que lo volvían vulnerable… y débil

El castaño al escuchar eso no lo aguanto más, corrió hacia su amado y lo rodio en un cálido y protector abrazo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato, el oji-almendra derramo al fin con todas la que tenía, aquellas lagrimas que mantenía guardadas en silencio-descuida…además, este es un buen comienzo-el peli-azul se separa un poco y lo mira al rostro

-¿a qué te refieres?-confundido

-te estoy abrazando, y no veo que reacciones como lo hiciste antes-sonríe complacido, eso sí que era una buena señal

-contigo me siento seguro, pero no sé porque-vuelve a esconder su rostro en ese tierno abrazo

-porque somos amigos-responde con dolor en sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, el peli-azul había sufrido mucho, ser amigos está bien…por ahora

-los mejores- sale del abrazo, el capitán estaba destrozado, y pensar que el chico que ama sufre tanto no lo ayudaba mucho, además del hecho de que él había causado que se abrieran heridas del pasado… si, Zatoru Endou era muy bueno para meter la pata

-ya debo irme, pero te veré mañana…*no dejare que nadie te vuelve a lastimar, no mientras este a tu lado*-abra la puerta y sale

-Endou-kun- el nombrado se voltea y su mejilla recibe un dulce beso-gracias…- luego cierra la puerta tras de si

Si, así era la vida de Zatoru Endou, ahora debía vivir con el hecho de que el ser que más ama y más necesita, no puede ni mencionar a los homosexuales, pero lo de esa tarde le dejo mucho que pensar, toco su mejilla y sonrió melancólicamente, tal vez estaba bien que solo fuesen amigo… después de todo eran los mejores amigo y bueno… una batalla estaba perdida, pero eso no significa que se rindiera, después de todo…

Le ganaron esa batalla, pero no la guerra…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Aquí gazuki me está matando para que le escriba la continuación, a mi parecer creo que está bien así pero… como saben me gusta que opinen y bueno… no olvide sus reviewes… lo se fue algo cruel pero, ¡así escribo yo! ¿Qué tal quedo?...**

**y si se lo preguntan…-.-' sip, ahora es mi manía de todos los días escribir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza y decir que es un verso o un dicho, y e de aclarar que se me ocurren al momento, pero si se parecen a otros que conozcan…**

**lo siento hahaha XD **


End file.
